Momentos paternales
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: "¡Quiero un bebé que me haga querer arrancarme el cabello!" "Pero tú cambiarás pañales, cabeza de carne" — "¡PAPÁ! ¡Kya volvió a congelar una de mis piernas!" "¡Pero Bumi dijo que era una niña fea!" — "¿Cómo me hicieron tú y mamá?" Zuko tragó seco y tuvo que estirarse el cuello de su traje para sentir que podía respirar. — Tokka; Kataang; Maiko.


**Disclaimer: ATLA no me pertenece, de lo contrario nunca hubiese terminado y yala, yala. (?)**

Este fic participa en el reto "Un día como padres" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

 **Momentos paternales**

Sokka

Casarse con una mujer que ya era madre no había sido mala idea, se dijo el mismo día que arrullaba a la pequeña Lin de dos años, en lo que su madre trabajaba y él debía cuidarla. De hecho, no había sido difícil tampoco acoplarse a la niña que ya lo tenía visto como tío y quien ya también lo veía como un padre.

Katara le había dicho millones de veces que un solo hijo no era complicado y que, si se mantenía en ese número, jamás sufriría la pérdida de cabello o las canas que los mocosos provocaban ante sus metidas en problemas o el cansancio de solo tener que cuidar a más de uno.

Y tomó su palabra porque la maestra agua justamente estaba separando a sus hijos mayores y regañando a su esposo y al hijo menor por hacer que se pelearan en el momento que se lo dijo.

Pero algo se removía en él cada vez que llegaba aquél día y Lin no sabía si decirle o no su merecido "Feliz día, papá", puesto que por más de haberla criado, ella sabía que Sokka no era su padre y Sokka sabía que no era padre.

—Los seis años son el final del martirio —suspiraba Aang ante el cumpleaños número seis de Tenzin, y su amigo se intentaba convencer de que pronto llegaría el final de su martirio también, pero ¿de qué? ¡Lin ni siquiera le traía problemas!

—¡Quiero un bebé que me haga querer arrancarme el cabello! —chilló como niña a su esposa, que justamente aparecía por la puerta de su casa y se lo encontraba dramatizando en el suelo con su hija sentada a un lado, mirándolo extrañada.

—Pero tú cambiarás los pañales, cabeza de carne —Toph siguió por su lado, directo a la cocina, ignorando y a la vez sintiendo cómo Sokka tomaba a Lin en brazos y la arrojaba por los aires en señal de felicidad.

Un año después, Suyin era su tesoro preciado y el de su esposa, pero tenía algo que definitivamente no había vivido con Lin: no lo dejaba dormir. La niña había nacido con buenos pulmones, tanto así, que hasta su media hermana mayor aparecía en las noches a quejarse y pedir que la callen.

—Menuda noche… —se quejó al sentarse en su cama, para después acostarse al lado de la bandida ciega, quien al escucharlo comenzó a reír levemente, como burlándose. Había cambiado ya seis pañales, hecho tres biberones de leche e intentado hacer dormir a su hija hasta ese preciso instante; que eran las seis de la mañana.

—Bienvenido a la paternidad, Sokka —refunfuñó ella, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Él se sintió brillar, como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido lo que buscaba por años. Abrazó a su esposa, acomodándose para dormirse.

El despertador sonó.

Toph lo apagó de un golpe.

Suyin empezó a llorar otra vez.

* * *

Aang

—Katara, soy el avatar, voy a poder con esto.

La maestra agua lo miraba con una ceja en alto. Había surgido un problema con su padre en el Polo Sur y había dicho que iría con Sokka para verlo, al parecer se trataba de un accidente o algo por el estilo y ambos no querían pensar lo peor. En un principio había decidido llevar a sus niños para que su padre los viera de paso, pero a último minuto les apuraron el viaje y ahora solo viajarían ambos hermanos.

Aang decía que podía, pero los tres eran tremendos aún, inclusive Bumi, que era el mayor y ya a sus diez años no tendría que provocar problemas.

—¿Estás seguro? Tenzin aún está pequeño, podría llevármelo y…

—¡Estaremos bien, Katara! —animó el nómada y ella suspiró aceptándolo.

Se fue y, como una avalancha, le cayeron los problemas al querido padre solo un día después.

Al despertar y ver que su madre no estaba, Kya empezó a llorar desconsolada. Bumi, al ver a su hermana en tal estado, intentó tranquilizarla, recibiendo una maroma de agua que la niña usó para congelar su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la arrojaba. Tenzin dormía y fue abruptamente despertado por tal escena entre sus hermanos.

Aang salió al jardín y se encontró al primogénito con la cabeza en hielo, su niña llorando y a Tenzin saliendo de la casa refregándose los ojos por haber sido despertado. En cuanto estuvo el último al alcance de la vista de su hermana, ésta se le fue encima al pequeño cuerpo de dos años.

—¡Mamá nos dejó por tu culpa!

Tenzin empezó a llorar al mismo tiempo que Bumi era liberado del hielo que su hermana le había envuelto a la cabeza.

—¡Kya, no digas eso! —regañó Aang.

—¡Es verdad! ¡En realidad, mamá se fue porque no soportaba tu irritante voz chillona!

—¡BUMI! —Aang se cubrió la boca al haber levantado la voz, mas lo dejó de lado al notar que igualmente era ignorado.

Ahora los menores lloraban a la par, Tenzin sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Kya sintiéndose sola y odiada por su madre viajera, mientras Bumi solo se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

El avatar se rascó la cabeza, intentando pensar una solución rápida que no requiera meditación. Lo cual, obviamente, fue misión imposible.

Para las doce, Tenzin dormía nuevamente, completamente agotado luego del intento que tuvo su hermana de asesinarlo psicológicamente con la culpa. Y al salir al jardín con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, Aang observó a Bumi corriendo de un lado a otro y a su hermana siguiéndolo con su agua control, que era débil y apenas se le estaba siendo enseñada, pero que Kya sabía congelar muy bien.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡Kya volvió a congelar una de mis piernas!

—¡Pero Bumi dijo que era una niña fea!

Y el avatar monje casi lanza un juramento al aire.

Casi.

* * *

Zuko

Al contrario de Sokka, él sí había seguido los consejos de Katara una vez visto cómo el avatar y ella eran frustrados con tres niños. La diferencia con el primero nombrado, era que su hija sí era su hija, al menos, y que no necesitaba tener otro heredero para sentirse padre o para que gobierne su nación de mejor manera.

Izumi era muy parecida a Mai con respecto al comportamiento ejemplar y la tranquilidad. Al menos, hasta sus bien controlados cinco años no había rastro de maldad alguna en ella, sus aprendizajes eran buenos y jamás les había hecho volar un solo cabello a sus padres, ni tampoco tenía rastros de parecerse a su tan estruendosa tía loca de la que casi no tenía conocimientos (para mucha alegría del Señor del Fuego).

—¿Por qué no tengo un hermano? —preguntó un día durante la cena. Ante la no respuesta que recibió de su padre, ambos dirigieron la mirada a la matriarca en el otro extremo de la mesa, en busca de respuestas.

—Porque no quiero que mi atención vaya más allá de ti, querida —respondió Mai, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta y después mirando a su esposo, haciéndole una señal para que la siguiera.

En el pasillo, su esposa sacó uno de sus cuchillos y miró a Zuko como para comérselo vivo, ante lo cual él se recargó en la pared, aterrado.

—¡¿Dijiste a Izumi algo que la haya hecho pensar en tener hermanos?! —Negó rotundamente y ella pareció vacilar—. ¡No pienso tener otro niño! —Más que cualquier cosa, fue medio amenaza y medio aclaración. Guardó su arma personal y volvió al salón donde habían dejado a su niña comiendo sola, gruñendo entre dientes algo que Zuko no pudo entender demasiado y que no iba más allá del " _duele mucho para volver a sufrirlo_ ".

Algún tiempo después, el Señor del Fuego volvía pensativo de una reunión, recordando apenas el encontronazo con Mai sobre un segundo bebé que él tampoco tenía ganas de tener (especialmente siendo que él había tenido que cambiar los pañales a Izumi por pedirla y que ambos en la pareja no tenían buenas experiencias con respectivos hermanos), cuando encontró a su adorada niña tirando migas a los pato tortuga, tal como él lo hacía con su madre.

Se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado, en silencio para no incomodarla. Ella arrugaba el cejo tal y como lo hacía su madre cuando algo no le parecía, solo que en señal de estar pensativa.

—¿Ocurre algo, Izumi? —se animó a preguntar. La niña arrojó unas migas más antes de voltearse a mirar a su padre, con cierta desconfianza.

—Estaba preguntándome algo —dijo ella, y Zuko temió lo peor, solo que por instinto asintió, dándole vía libre a su hija para que preguntase cualquier cosa. Gran error—. ¿Cómo nací?

Su cara palideció.

—¿Cómo me hicieron tú y mamá?

Tragó seco y tuvo que estirarse el cuello de su traje para sentir que podía respirar.

—De hecho, ¿cómo se hacen los bebés, papá?

Izumi tenía cinco años cuando vio a su padre salir huyendo, sudando a mares, para después verlo reaparecer con su madre, notar que era señalada desde lejos y que él recibía un cachetazo por parte de su esposa, quien gritó algo parecido a _"¡Sé sensato, Zuko!"_ , para después ir a sentarse ella a su lado.

—Quédate con la respuesta de que los bebés vienen de un repollo, y deja de atosigar a tu padre con preguntas extrañas, cariño. Ven y pregúntame a mí primero la próxima vez.

La pequeña asintió, recostándose hacia atrás al verse frustrado su intento de saber la verdad que tan pecaminosa se veía. Otro día se volvería a encontrar con su padre a solas, de momento, tenía que pedir disculpas y prometerle no volver a asustarlo, porque el hombre parecía estar al borde del colapso nervioso.

Se notaba que la pregunta que había hecho era complicada.

Muy complicada.

 **Fin.**

Espero que les haya gustado, sus reviews son bienvenidos.

Adiú!


End file.
